


The Benefits of Working as a Team

by Thebluerooster



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluerooster/pseuds/Thebluerooster
Summary: Decades had passed since they landed on planet Earth, war is still waging. Humans now fully know of the existence of transformers, and as so many times before; sides had been chosen.Spectra, underworld mercenary, assassin, hacker and infiltrator is recruited by the Despeticons and joins the Combaticon team. Here she battles not only the Autobots but also her human allies, teammates and unsuspected ghost of the past. How long can one run from ones mistakes before they come back to take revenge?





	The Benefits of Working as a Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually and updated and reworked version of my older fic called "Teammates" which i half abandoned, hope you enjoy it! - Let's hope i can finish this one...
> 
> Story mostly resolves around my character Marie and her relationship with the combaticons but i hope to put them in some really nasty situations in later chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> Also remember that this story does not following any specific timeline.

_The rain fell heavily as the child ran. Faster and faster as an angry voice shouted after her, heavy footsteps in pursuit. She had to run faster or they would catch her. The small bag of food was rustling and jiggling in her arms and she sprinted into an alleyway, the shop owner close behind. She had used this route before and she gathered in on herself before making a powerful jump at the fence in the of the alley, freeing one arm to grab at the wet wood and haul herself up. Her scrawny body landed hard on the other side but she forced herself to keep going as she heard the man scramble to get over the fence._

_He wouldn’t catch her now._

 

A loud whistling woke her.

Grey eyes blinked awake and quickly made a sweep of the room. No one was there, she was safe. Letting out a sigh the woman sat up, her body aching in protest. The rented apartment she was in was dirty and she could hear the trainstation just outside, the whistle sounded again before she could see a train leaving the station.

By instinct she tucked the gun out from under her pillow and stood. It was still dark outside but she knew better than to waste time, she had slept so now she would keep going.

Groggily she got dressed, tucking the gun in under her shirt and packing down her equipment. She had finished up another job yesterday, hacked another high-end stockbroker firm and shut them down just as the sales were at its best, effectively putting them under them in the red and costing them billions of dollars. Her client had paid her handsomely and she would be up and gone by sunrise. She braided her red hair absently as she checked up on her next mission, she had recieved a new update. her name was spelled with big letters at the top of the message. "SPECTRA". She stared at it for a moment, hurt in her eyes before she forced herself to read the update. With the new information she quickly cleaning the apartment of anything that could led back to her.

She swung the dufflebag over her shoulder as she stepped out of the apartment, leaving the keys and some extra cash on the counter before disappearing out onto the streets. She ignored the patrolling carts rolling around the city and made her way to the docks where a small boat would be waiting for her. Her next client had ordered her to infiltrate a rivaling firm and steal some Autobot engineered tech. He had offered a high bonus for taking out the owner while she was at it. She took out her phone and sent her application for a job as a janitor, also moving most of the received money to an account to someone over 8000 kilometers away, someone who probably didn’t even know her name.

* * *

 ”But Megatron sir-”

”You dare question a direct order Onslaught?!” The silver titan roared standing from his throne. Multiple guards tensed but dared not move as their leader glared at the Combaticon Commander.

“No lord Megatron, but I don’t see what good could come out of such a plan. The humans are fragile creatures, they're primitive and weak.” Onslaught did clearly not approve of his master’s plan, and was currently trying to convince him to change his mind. He glanced round at his follow Commanders, Only some meeting his optics to show their agreement but all keeping quiet. Even his lord's second in command, Starscream, was keeping his mouth shut.

“The humans have proven to be useful in their own... unique way. While most are primitive they adapt fast and are resourceful by instinct. Several have already been evaluated and **will** be joining our ranks." Megatron said with a commanding tone, this was not up for debate. Another Commander, Motermaster it would seem, took a step forward, drawing his master's eyes.

"With all due respect Lord Megatro-"

"Enough! You will all do as you are told, do I make myself clear!” Megatron snarled at the Stunticon commander but he leaning in on Onslaught,his body tensing as is he was going to punch him, He probably would. It was only when Onslaught looked down with a quieter: “Yes my lord", that Megatron eased up. The decepticon leader seated himself again and waved dismissively at his subjects, “Then go, I believe you have much to see to.”

The visored mech saw Starscream smirking at him when he left and an uncharacteristic sick feeling stuck in his abdominal area. This was surely Starscream’s fault. The gestalt commander raged down the corridor after the meeting with Megatron, he heard some of the other commanders discuss the subject but was too enraged to speak with them. This would surely mess with his already troublesome teammates, the combaticons were hard to control as it was and now Lord Megatron wanted to throw a human at them just to see what would happen.

Mayhem, mayhem would happen that was insured.

A silent drone, which was just passing by, was suddenly thrown into the wall violently. it's visor cracked and static and energon splayed from the wound to it's head. He would need to go see Hook after that.

Vortex was leaning by the wall to the groundbridge when his commander came stomping down. “Whoa Ons. Where’s the fire?” the ‘copter asked, stepping out of the way so he wouldn't be tackled by his, clearly enraged, gestalt mate.

“Open the groundbridge Vortex, we are leaving.” Onslaught simply said, stepping through the bridge to their personal base, not even stopping to inform anyone of the troublesome news.

* * *

 

Starscream growled irritated, Megatron had ordered him, the great Starscream to welcome the newest human recruits and decide which gestalt to put them in. As the second in command it was only right that he would take on this task, but seeing that it was humans that he was welcoming… it was safe to say that he felt that it was below him. It was a new idea to see how well humans would function in the Decepticon ranks.

Some would simply be working at the base as low ranked officers but some were to be put into gestalts. Starscream could see the appeal, humans had proven that they could hold their own, not as well as a Decepticon team, but they could be troublesome creatures if they saw the need.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were behind him, signaling that he was someone important. Still he could think of better things to do, clearly others were better suited for this job. But no, Megatron wanted him to do it, and then things went as Megatron wanted. “What an overgrown sparkling.” The second in command grumbled under his breath.

There were fourteen humans in total and the seeker prince was pleased to see that the moment he stepped through the doors to greet them they all fell into line, standing at attention. Ten male and four female, these were the once who had a chance at being in the gestalts. There were only six gestalts though, that meant over half had to…disappear.

One of the men were grinning at him and Starscream felt the need to crush the tiny human. Two of the other males were looking at each other every other second almost like they were communicating. Another other male was silently waiting for further instructions, his cold black eyes staring up at the seeker indifferent. Apparently he was also a soldier.

And then there were a male, tall and slick. Starscream looked him up and down and couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing here. Yes, he was realtively fit but he did not look like a soldier even by human standards, that much the seeker was sure of. He was unusually quiet and wore a pair of black glasses.

Two females were standing close to one another, the older indicating possessiveness and a certain amount of protection to the smaller one. Yet they were both somewhat calm and impassive. They looked alike on a lot of fronts, giving away that they were sisters. The third female was robust and was frowning deeply, her face bore scars of past combat and her stance and physic gave away that she had a military background.

At the end of the line stood the last female, she wore the mandatory uniform but it had already had a few adjustments as she had altered it with a hood and tight, combat gloves and at her belt hung a black gasmask. Her grey eyes met his without hesitation and he bared his teeth. She didn’t even flinch.

They had had many encounters with human recruits now, and the best way to make them function as you wanted was to act nice. Then after they settled in, you could go back to the Decepticon way. Picking out his best mood and softest voice he gained their attention. “Welcome to the the final test humans. I am commander Starscream, second in command of the Decepticon army.” He said, lifting up an arm in a crushing stance before gesturing towards a pair of blast doors.

“In a moment, you will all be led to a field; in this field there are certain artifacts that you will need to seek out and collect. You only need one to pass the test.” The seeker grinned as he saw the humans seize each other up. It was clear what was on the line, it was a race, they were all pitted against one another, and everyone wanted first prize.

“This will be the last test you will go through. I will not lie to you, we will only be choosing six of you, the rest will go to general staff.” If they live that long.

“There is only one rule!” He boomed as he looked down at them, all listening intensely. “And that is, that there are no rules.” He grinned evilly as he saw their expressions change, bloodlust and competitive glares settling. He would very much enjoy watching them ripping each other to pieces. Starscream could hear Skywarp snigger behind him, clearly entertained by the sudden competition between the humans.

“I will see the lucky few on the other side, prepare yourselves!”

“Yes sir!” They all shouted in unison and for a moment Starscream was tempted to laugh at their instinct to follow. This made things so much easier. They all saluted the seeker and grabbed the offered guns from the rack by the door. The siblings looked at each other before nodding, wishing the other luck. 

“Ha! That’s a piece of cake, I will beat all of you fools to it!” One of the loud males laughed, facing the other humans. Another male, one with black hair and equally black eyes smiled calmly at him. “You keep telling yourself that.” He said loading his gun and staring intensely at the other man.

The seekers left them to seat themselves at the small base’s watchtower; several screens showed them the terrain below where their recruits would be competing. All there was left was to open the doors and let the show begin.

 


End file.
